He deserves this
by Shesshy-Kaggy-Love13
Summary: Shesshomaru cheats on Kagome. How will she react?
1. Just tell me you dont love me

"Yes mistress. No mistress. Can I get that for you mistress?" She yelled at her mate of a year. "Your a over pompous ass who needs to let those poor girls go!"

"Mate..." He said tiredly. She completely ignored him.

"And may I ask WHY they are all girls Shesshomaru?" She continued to rant.

After a minute of not getting an answer and hearing the scratching of his pen on the paper, She turned and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"I acquired those girls because their families were in debt to me." He said cooly.

"What more could you need Shesshomaru?" Kagome growled at him. "You have a family, A mansion, AND all the finest things the world could offer..."

He slammed his hand down on the desk and it startled her out of her rant.

" You WILL desist of this nattering you insufferable wench!" He snarled at her. " Do you understand me?"

This tone was familiar to her now. This was how he spoke to her. Like she was just some annoyance in his life that he wanted to get rid of.

"Sessho... I..." She wanted to tell him how she felt but he shuts her down before she can get anything out. So she thought it better to keep her thoughts to herself.

She remembered when he used to want to be with her... To be around her.

-Flashback-

"Sessho!" She screeched out in pure joy. "Stop doing that! Im gonna PEE!"

The word pee was greatly emphasized. Sesshomaru stopped tickling his little intended and kissed her nose.

He tugged her into his lap and stroked her hair.

"Kagome... I love you..." He whispered into her hair.

This was the first time he uttered the words. She was shocked beyond words.

"Sesshomaru... Are you feeling ok?" She asked worried. "First the tickling now this.?"

"Im fine love..." He smiled. "I just want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life."

He grabbed her roaming hands gently in his and kissed her palm.

"Will you mate me?" He asked simply studying her face.

Kagome bit her lower lip and was thinking about it. After 5 minutes she looked him dead in the face and asked

"Are you sure?"

He nodded happily and kissed each one of her fingertips.

"I cant think of anyone that I would rather spend the rest of my life with.." He said smoothly.

"Then Yes..."

-End Flashback-

Just thinking of that scene in the meadow made her heart hurt. Sesshomaru never acted like that towards her anymore. She studied his angry demonic face which he had aiming at her. She wanted desprately to ask him what she did wrong but she stopped herself.

'Hes totally changed toward me...' The thought made her heart get a whole new wave of pain to go through it. Then she began to remember what made him like that towards her.

-Flashback-

Kagome sat in the master bathroom puking.

"Mistress are you alright?" Her personal maid Lilith asked.

"Yes Lilith. Just a little woozy thats all." She responded weakly from the floor. "Can you go get my yellow bag?"

"Yes mistress." The maid answered softly. "I will be right back."

Lilith left and came back in 2 minutes later with the item Kagome wanted.

She handed her mistress the bag and Kagome hurridly dug her hand in it. She withdrew the product that she was looking for. She opened the package, peed on the stick, And waited 2 minutes for the result. She then picked up the stick. Peeking at it quickly her face split into a grin.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked excitedly.

"In his study mam... He asked to not be distur..." Lilith was cut off by her mistress running past her quickly.

Kagome was running full speed past everybody until she reached Sesshomarus study. She burst through the doors smiling.

"Mate." He said reproachfully. "We talked about this."

The answer that he got was when she dove onto his lap and smiled.

"Im pregnant!"

His smile faded.

"Thats great love. Is that all?"

-End flashback-

"Is there something you need to say?" He snipped coldly. "Because if not, can you get out. I have work to do."

"I... No." Kagome felt the pressure on the back of her eyes. "Are you going to come to bed tonight?"

"I dont know Kagome. Is that all?" His anger was growing still.

When she walked forward to kiss him he snapped his K9s at her and growled menacingly.

This was almost the equivalent of him hitting her.

"Im sorry..." She said quietly and a tear slipped from her eye and she turned around with her usually proud shoulders hunched and her head down. "Goodnight..."

Kagome walked slowly and sadly back to the bedroom. She crawled into bed and turned off the light. A few hours of tossing and turning she got up and walked over to their balcony and looked up at the stars.

"What did I do to deserve this treatment?" She whispered to the starts sadly.

Her head dropped and she felt her tears start to tumble down her face. She began to sob but she thought she heard him coming so she dove into bed and it was simply the maid.

"Do you need anything mistress?" Lilith called through the door.

"No..." Kagome called back. The pain in her voice lingered in her own ears causing her to cringe.

15 minutes later she finally calmed down and she fell into a severly light sleep. 2 hours after that she heard the door open and Sesshomaru sigh. She heard him strip his armor and climb into bed behind her. He held her and kissed her shoulder.

"Im sorry mate." He said tiredly. "I really am..."

She nodded her head sleepily.

"I have to go on a ..." She heard him coming up with another excuse. "Business trip tomorrow..."

"How long?" She said playing it off like she didnt hear that 3-second-excuse pause.

"3 days." He said. "Its for the northern kingdoms ball. Then we have to discuss the terms of the treaty."

Kagome nodded and as he slipped into a deep sleep she started to cry.

'Just tell me you dont love me anymore.


	2. Not him

The next morning Kagome woke up with her mate. He was not going to wake her before he left. So when she rose from their bed he was just walking out of the bedroom door.

"Sesshomaru." She said quietly. "I dont get a goodbye?"

Shessomaru stiffened. He seemed to be preparing for a confrontation of some sort. He squared his shoulders and turned to his distressed mate.

'Im sorry." He said quietly. " I didnt want to wake you."

She just looked up at him with a hurt expression. His eyes held something secretive.

"Sessho..." She said sadly. "What are you hiding from me..?"

Sesshomaru stiffened underneath the question. Kagomes eyes locked onto his as she climbed out of the bed very slowly and got in his face.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked emotionessly.

He had a wild look in his eyes that he calmed quickly.

"Mate... What made you ask that?" He said dispassionately.

"Maybe its the fact that when your away and when you come back..." She just stopped quickly. "Nevermind."

She turned her bck to him and climbed back into bed.

"..." Sesshomaru didnt say anything else.

Yet Kagome heard him loud and clear at the unanswered question.

"Im not cheating on you Kagome..." He said as he sensed his mates sadness and betrayd feelings rising.

"Oh... I guess Ill just go back to sleep." She said angrily and layed back down with a loud huff.

"Mate Ill be back in 3 days..."

"Just go Sesshomaru." She cut him off bitterly.

He hesitated for a minute... But then he reached for the door and left.

Kagome was seething on the inside.

"That bastard has an excuse for every thing." She said to herself viciously.

5 minutes later the maid came in to confirm that her mate had left.

She got up and walked to the balcony and she saw him dissapere into the trees. She rubbed her huge belly and just stared out the window.

She sighed and thought of the last time he had to leave. Before she got pregnant.

-Flashback-

"I dont have to go Love... Really..." He said while kissing her lips repeatedly. "If you want me to stay ill stay."

"Sesshomaru you have to go." She giggled trying to pull away from his kisses. "You yourself said it was important."

"Are you sure? You dont need anything?" He still fretted over her well being.

"No Sesshou." She smiled and pulled from him completely. "Come on ... your gonna be late."

He piggybacked her down the stairs and to the main doors. He chuckled at her peals of laughter.

"I love you." She said sliding off his back.

"I love you too." He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"Ill be back before you know it." He said cheerfully.

He graced her with another smile.

"Goodnight, Goodmorning, Goodnight, And hello" She said in reply.

He kissed her deeply before reluctantly realeasing her and leaving.

-End Flashback-

She sighed and made to move to her bed but she was paralyzed to her spot. She turned back to the window quickly but what she had thought she had seen was gone.

She vaguly saw 2 shapes fucking against a tree trunk just inside the dense tree line.

'Was that Sesshomaru?' She thought wildly diving for the window trying to get another glimpse.

When she couldnt see anything in her field of vision she turned away.

'No...' She said quickly. 'It couldnt have been him...'

She half ran half waddled to the bedroom door and yanked it open.

"Ikaku!"She yelled and the snake serpent was before her.

"Yes mistress?" He said quietly.

"I..." She stopped herself short.

'What if it was nothing and he goes and tells Sesshomaru that I dont trust him...' She thought quickly.

"Mistress?" He said worried.

"Nevermind..." She sighed. "You may go."

The snake demon bowed to her deeply and walked away. Kagome sighed in frusteration and walked back into her room, slamming the door behind her. She felt her ears twitch when she heard a moan of pleasure. She looked out the window and just as she did her personal maid burst it.

"Mistre..." The maid had the intent of keeping her mistress away from the window but she saw she was already there.

Kagome saw 2 people having sex on the forest floor just on the edge of the lands.

"Kiko...?" She whispered before bursting into tears quickly. "No. I'm not seeing this... I'm dreaming... It cant be..."

'That cant be him.' She snarled angrily to herself. 'It just cant be.'


End file.
